This invention relates to pliers for removing small screws and the like.
Conventional pliers as disclosed in Japanese laid-open application publication No. 09-109048 comprise serrate jaw tips which are formed in a recessed shape. This structure can increase contact areas between a head of a screw and engaging surfaces of the pliers, thereby enhancing the engagement retaining force of the pliers. Consequently, this kind of pliers can exert a larger rotational operation force to the head of a screw than general types of pliers.
The engagement retaining force of the above pliers, however, is still insufficient for holding heads of screws, especially for holding rusted heads, heads stripped by long repeated usage, or screws having no engaging and handling planes for the purpose of tamper proofing, and more especially for small screws.